This invention relates to a novel and improved method, as well as to a related apparatus, for automatically performing a set of operations on bags made of paper, plastics or the like, in order to successively transfer the bags, one at a time, from a taking-up station to a filling station, and then to forward the same to possible further operations, e.g. a sealing operation of the bag filling opening.